


【博君一肖】8排5座

by sirenariel



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenariel/pseuds/sirenariel
Summary: 想要一个温柔的流水账夹带了很多私货
Relationships: Soulmate - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【博君一肖】8排5座

**Author's Note:**

> 想要一个温柔的流水账  
> 夹带了很多私货

【博君一肖】8排5座

无聊的圣诞贺文  
配乐那必然是  
坂本龙一 (さかもと りゅういち)《Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence》 https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=9s7rS1d 

Frohe Weihnachten.  
在所有倾诉爱意的姿势里，我最喜欢拥抱。

———————————————

平安夜肖战依然是有工作的。  
要在新天地拍一个外景。市中心得不能再市中心的地方，圣诞期间更是人来人往远胜平时，只能放在深夜再悄悄开工。  
手机跳到25日的00:00时，肖战的手机同步响起微信提示音。  
「狗崽崽：战哥，圣诞快乐。」

肖战嘴角忍不住弯了弯，手机先前在羽绒大衣里捂得暖烘烘的，带着这句话的温度一起熨贴到他心里。他划开聊天界面，一个字一个字地在屏幕上敲。  
「DAYTOY：你也圣诞快乐啊，小朋友。」  
「DAYTOY：所以有礼物吗😼」  
对方正在输入…  
「狗崽崽：战哥想要什么礼物」  
「DAYTOY：嗯~想谈个恋爱」  
「DAYTOY：可以和男朋友一起过圣诞节的那种😌」  
不能一起过圣诞节的男朋友显然是没想到这个答案。文字打了又删，最后按了条语音。沉默几秒后只有低低哑哑的三个字，可以的。  
肖战知道他在剧组又感冒了，他爱逞强的小朋友冬天本来就抵抗力差，今年超高强度的工作下更是如此。冬天拍古装的苦肖战自己也清楚。本来也只是逗逗他，看到小朋友为难就有种恶趣味的开心，逗完心满意足地又去顺毛。  
「好啦。逗你的。哥什么都不缺，你好好休息身体健康比什么都重要。听话。」  
消息才发出去导演组来人喊他，说可以开始了。他熄屏把手机给助理，吸了口气脱下羽绒服，调整好状态，穿着单薄的Tom Ford三件套走向摄像机。

收工后已经两点多了，他搓着手钻进已经凉透的羽绒服。助理想叫车来接，他摆摆手说不用，你们先回去吧，难得人少，我想走一走。

他把兜帽戴上，又用围巾把自己严严实实的裹起来，整张脸埋进去，只露出一双眼睛，在昏黄的路灯下像一个高挑的企鹅人。  
他沿着湖滨道一路走过去，太平湖的死水亦有微澜，薄薄的水面上泛起冰冷的水汽往岸边漫过来，给街灯微弱的光芒又笼上一层朦胧的雾。  
上海或许是全中国圣诞气息最浓烈的城市。不夜城的灯光永不熄灭，污染再严重也能生造出漫天星光，旁边普华永道大楼尚在加班的窗口就是最好的证明。

肖战一直走到南里那条长长的露天走廊，两边的店铺大都已经打烊，连酒吧都人烟稀少。他插兜看着商场前那棵巨大的圣诞树，星星点点的彩灯依然在通宵地闪。他想起2014年的圣诞他也曾来过这里，那时这还不只是棵单纯的圣诞树，商家为了噱头搞出一个Kiss Tree，只要情侣两个人分别拉住一根电极棒接吻，就能够点亮整棵树上的彩灯。  
很傻，真的很傻，但确实很浪漫。那天他在旁边站了半个小时，看着一对一对的情侣排队上去拍照留念。大胆的直接就开始拥吻，害羞的拉手半天，彼此偷看好几眼才敢轻轻凑上去亲一下，把摄影师为难得不行。人群里还有一对穿着校服的高中生，男孩子非要把自己的外套脱下来披在瑟瑟发抖的女孩身上，再把她长长的马尾辫从衣服里抽出来，摸摸她的脸颊，再凑上去轻轻啄一下。  
是一个人人都拥有爱的节日。

他抱着单反面带微笑地看着旁人相爱，漫无目的地想明年今日，这些人是否还会再来，自己又会在哪里。  
直到第二年年底他站上燃少的舞台。  
2014年，他还是那个日日苟在工作室加班的小设计师，而王一博刚刚出道，顶着最佳新人的名号四处飞，想给团队打出一些名气，搏到一片天地。  
那时他们两个谁都不会想到，会有彼此相遇的一天。  
湖是假的，树是假的，星光是假的，此刻只有他思念王一博的心是真的。

原定的酒店就在南里背后，他却突然不想去住那个冷冰冰的商务套房，给助理发个微信，打了辆车就去了W酒店。  
几年的金卡积分终于显了灵，他们当初那个奇幻套房就别想了，好歹在这种日子还让酒店给他临时开出一间江景房。  
凌晨三点连陆家嘴都不再灯火辉煌，黄浦江上只有偶尔开过的巡逻警船。肖战洗完澡窝进被子里，想半天没明白为什么自己就突然想来这里。  
圣诞节当天他其实没有什么工作，只是26号凌晨要从浦东飞海外，经纪人特地嘱咐他，别乱跑，意思很明白。  
他把被子蒙过头顶刷手机，难得的假日不想浪费，看个电影或演出也好，刷着排片表的时候却突然一愣，然后扑哧笑出了声。  
“CGV影城-舒蔻王一博厅”  
怎么会这样？

电影院就在酒店旁边，肖战一边感叹果然是命运的指引让他来到这里，一面随便买了场没人的场次，然后截图发给他的狗崽崽。  
「了不起哦王一博，都开电影院啦。」  
大半夜的对面竟然是秒回。王一博给他发了一个自己一头问号的表情，然后附加了一句什么鬼。  
肖战本来想着他明天看见再回复，却没想到狗崽子这么晚还没睡，当即怒火中烧回了语音恶狠狠地说，王一博你再不睡觉回家就把你乐高全拆了。

第二天他久违地睡到自然醒，一看手机已经快十点了。定的电影九点半就开场了，他洗漱完买了点早饭，闲庭信步地晃进影厅——“王一博厅”，光影交错的巨大银幕下竟然空无一人。仿佛他一个人包场了一样。  
他刚到他的8排5座坐下，两侧的音响就传出熟悉的钢琴前奏。  
Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence  
坂本龙一的手指轻柔地抚过琴键，是亲吻恋人侧颊的力度。画面在他温柔腼腆的讲述里切换到1983年的那场电影，杰克一个人走向色厉内荏的世野井。镜头长长地特写在David Bowie雕塑般的脸上，正对着他那双异色的眼眸，不死的拉撒路。  
意料之外，他没有等来那个一路流传到新世纪的救赎之吻，在听到音乐时条件反射般涌上来泪水也被尴尬地卡在眼眶里。这一刀剪得突兀又多余，世野井惊慌失措的跌倒显得如此莫名，整个故事都变得荒谬了起来。

纪录片到底是平淡一些，他看得有一点点困，斜靠着一边的座位扶手上撑着头，静静看着画面代替时间一点点流过去，忽然身旁走来一个人坐下，然后握住了他那侧空着的手。  
肖战瞬间被吓得一个激灵，条件反射一把将手抽出来，竖起的鸡皮疙瘩还没下来，就听来人低低叫了一声，战哥。  
王一博那双漂亮的狭长眼睛从帽檐下湿漉漉地看着他，还有点朦胧的困意，眼皮都是肿的。肖战的手尴尬地僵在办公，愣了半天才放下，讷讷地小声说，吓死我了你。  
之后他又意意思思地把手握回去，像哄坚果一样蹭蹭小朋友的手背轻声问，怎么找过来的呀。  
“今天我没什么戏，和导演请了假就来了。”王一博吸吸鼻子，声音也带着浓重的鼻音。“时间座位你昨天给我看那短信截图上不都有嘛，隔壁买一个就行了。”  
王一博进来的时候电影恰巧播到他们去北极采风，教授将录音的机器钓鱼一样地伸进凿开的冰洞里，去采集冰川汨汨流过的水声。  
“这是几百万年前就存在的，世界上最纯净的声音。”画面里的人一边述说，一边将这段声音放进了那首叫only love can conquer hate的曲子。  
肖战在清泠泠的潺潺声响里拿胳膊肘戳戳王一博，没头没尾地来了一句，去北极吧。  
小朋友的毛线帽都没摘，像个雪人一样，想也不想地说，好。

电影结束以后两个人趁着保洁员还没来赶紧戴好口罩，一前一后溜出了电影院。工作日的白天广场上没有人，只有孤单的巨型圣诞树。肖战迎着阳光倒退几步，又笑嘻嘻地让王一博给他和旁边一个望天的熊猫摆设合影。一路蹦蹦跳跳回了酒店，到门口还是小心了起来，告诉王一博五分钟后进来，他在电梯里等他。  
做贼一样地回了房间后肖战打电话叫了午餐，回头就掀掉了王一博的毛线帽，捧着他被寒风吹得冰凉的脸蛋吻了上去。  
他们在玄关处吻了半晌，拉开的外套里裹挟着彼此的体温互相传递。王一博今天穿着高领毛衣，严严实实地捂着脆弱的呼吸道，肖战隔着羊绒吻了吻他的喉结，又依次用嘴唇点了点他的鼻尖和额头，说别急，先得把饭吃了，你胃不行。

用完餐后刚进门时的冲动消弭了不少，两个人只是窝在床上看电视，明明好大一张床非要一起挤在床角。切到地方台正在重播我们的歌，王一博一下就按住肖战想换频道的手，霸道地把遥控器抢过来咔咔咔地就把声音往上调。  
“只想再听你说，愿意继续爱我——”  
“你低头，用力地沉默。”  
电视里肖战穿着那件墨绿的条纹西服深情款款地唱着，王一博跟着便哼出了下一句，不是主key，是4分06秒时肖战和声的调子。  
“我有时候不一定来得及看，但是我都有听。”  
肖战看着他，心里柔软得一塌糊涂，终于在电视放到他在一片绿光里潇洒出场的时候忍不住扑上去吻住了王一博笑得合不拢的嘴。  
王一博一边反过来亲他，一边又在他rap的时候笑得整个人乱抖，身上占着便宜还要嘴上占，“肖老师的rap没有我手把手教还是不行呀，你看都没有101的时候好。”  
肖战忍无可忍地关掉电视，翻身骑到他身上，一把扯掉睡衣后俯下身咬牙切齿地说，“那你倒是来教呀。”

王一博的笑声随着肖战的动作越来越破碎，逐渐被粗重的呼吸声取代。肖战沿着他的喉结啮咬下去，牙齿研磨过他白皙皮肤上嫣红的乳首，一路用舌尖丈量过他的身体，点到他平日束着皮带的腰部之后却停了下来，只在那块皮肤上来回打圈。  
“战哥……”王一博再开口时，声音已经哑了几度。他看着肖战从自己腹下三寸抬起头，水光潋滟的一双眼朝他眯起来，然后露出一个他所谓的“王一博式”的坏笑。  
“肖战。”王一博仰起头抓住自己的头发又叫了他一声，带着急促又低沉的喘息。  
肖战还是宠他，看到他这幅涸辙之鲋的样子便如他所愿，不忍他在烧心般干渴中煎熬太久。王一博闭着眼睛，感受到自己的欲望被一片柔软湿润裹住，是他久旱后渴盼已久的甘霖。  
肖战不紧不慢地吞吐着他的器物，间或拿舌尖轻轻地挑逗几下，带走顶端的液体。冬日暖阳下所有的生物都懒洋洋的，他也不例外，除了躺着的那一位。  
王一博终于忍不住把手插进肖战的头发，几次忍不住想收紧五指，最后又硬生生鼓励似得去摩挲他的头皮。直到后来再也受不了，整个人坐起来，将肖战整个人抱到身上，拿他的双腿圈住自己的腰，然后深深吻了上去。  
这个吻依然悠久漫长，他们这一年匆匆忙忙赶场子的时候太多，即便相遇也只是蜻蜓点水地碰过又错开，还要防备着千万双明处暗处的眼睛，此刻终于有时间认真地好好接一个吻。王一博左手按住肖战的背，右手摸到他的后穴，将自己修长得食指缓缓探进去，顺着呼吸的频次浅浅地戳刺。  
肖战抱住他的双臂圈得越来越紧，像要报复他的动作一样疯狂地吻住他，不让他呼吸，也不让自己好过。直到王一博手上的动作越来越快，自己也行将窒息的时候，听见肖战再也熬不住地从喉咙里漾出一声轻吟，投降般地放开他已然红肿的唇。  
他们的额头和鼻尖贴在一起，闭着眼睛按照同样的节奏喘息着，再度睁眼时睫毛都有些打架，但也不碍他们从彼此的瞳孔里看见倒映的自己。

在梦里，我最爱你的眼睛。  
幸好现在不是梦境。  
但我最爱的人依然是你。  
王一博再一次吻住他的眼前人心上人，然后将自己融进他的身体。

之后两个人沉沉睡过去，待肖战醒来后天色都已经开始昏沉。肖战揉揉眼睛看了看手机，已经四点半了。  
王一博还挂在他胳膊上迷迷糊糊地睡，一张小脸通红，不知道是睡得太热还是因为感冒。肖战摸摸他额头确认没事后还是不忍心叫醒他，又给了他一个吻，躺回去默默看他的睡颜。  
不知道是不是因为感应到了他的视线，王一博没过多久也开始醒过来。睁眼就看见肖战清亮的瑞凤眼含着笑意盯着他，不好意思地问自己睡了多久。  
“没事，天都没黑，要是累再睡会。”肖战抬手替他掖了掖被角说，“我九点才走。”  
“不睡了。”王一博甩甩脑袋，像只树袋熊一样凑过来，双臂把肖战圈在怀里，然后把头埋在他颈侧说，“抱一会。”

再多一会会也好的。

**Author's Note:**

> 「夢中人 一分鐘抱緊 接十分鐘的吻」


End file.
